clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Broken Dream Episodes
Click here to watch every episode of the Broken Dream series Songs Featured Long Way Down Main Characters Featured *Lilith Villareal *Samuel Blaze Villareal Adult Lilith.png Teen Samuel Blaze.png Episodes: *NEW* Episode 1: �� EMMA AND MAX RUN AWAY TOGETHER!?�� Max takes his father’s Mafia money to get a house for him and Emma! ❤️ But James and Clare do NOT approve! �� Episode 2: ��LILITH BECOMES A TODDLER...�� It’s time for baby Lilith to become a toddler! ������ But will Max’s evil nature have passed on...? Episode 3: Clare vs Max!? Plus super cute Toddler Stuff! Clare ain't gonna let anyone treat her baby this way! Episode 4: Emma Finally Leaves!? Emma decides that enough is enough, and she goes back home. Episode 5: *Special Episode* Broken Christmas! Lilith returns to her father's house to spend Christmas with his new wife, Elsa, and their child, Abel. However, Elsa dies in an intense house fire that takes up the whole lot. On the bright side, Max doesn't have to be Evil anymore! Episode 6: Teen Abel is ������ Yeah, Clare's kind of obsessed with Abel now....poor kid, I mean teen. Episode 7: Who Broke Abel's Heart!? Oh yeah, heartbreak should help with his PTSD. Should help a lot. Episode 8: We Finally Meet Rhys! Lillith finally meets Rhys in this episode, but finds out he is the mystery boy Fatima was seeing! Episode 9: Birthdays, Proposals, and Breakups!? Lillith is *finally* a young adult! Episode 10: Will Emmax Get Their Happy Ending...? V-Day Special! Yeah, there's actually nothing majorly bad that happens. Joke's on us, things actually don't turn out horribly for Emmax and Broken Dream. (Just kidding, Abel runs away.) Episode 11:Can We Get Abel Back Home!? It's Operation Find Abel! He ran away after getting emotionally overloaded at Emmax's wedding, but who will he call to help settle him back down...? Episode 12: *New* Sims 4 Jungle Adventure! The Sims 4 Jungle Adventure is here! And it seems like the perfect way to help Abel focus on some quality time with big sis! Episode 13: Abel Comes Back Home!!! Abel has finally returned back home! And the Villareals have plans to make sure it never happens again! Episode 14: Lilith Sorts Her Life Out!? Has...has Lilith finally started being a real life adult...? IS THIS REAL LIFE? OR IS THIS JUST FANTASY!? Episode 15: Can Abel Be Cured!? It's time for Abel to become an adult! But can the Villareal's help him enter adulthood escaping the struggles of PTSD? �� Episode 16: Villareal Mansion Renovations + Abel's Crush!? We get to updating and renovating Max's inherited mansion! Plus Abel has a huge crush on the new dog walker! Episode 17: A Villareal Death?! And Two New Additions?! Time runs out for one member of the family! But Abel's support puppy finally arrives, with her mischievous twin pup... Episode 18: The Dream Is Broken Again!? Lilith rekindles her friendship with Fatima, but finds out some truths that make have been better left uncovered... Episode 19: Lilith's New Look... And New Love?! Last episodes revelations send Lilith spiralling into a miserable place... but there’s a pretty face waiting there for her? Episode 20: Double Date Holiday!? Abel and Lilith both go back to Salvadora, but go with Jamie and Ashley this time! Also Abel, what have you done?! Episode 21: Ashley + Baby Moves In.... The baby is Abel's!! Episode 22: WHY IS EVERYONE SO OLD... It's time for Emma, Max and Emily to age up too... Episode 23: Ash Abandons Phoenix!? Ashley can't take motherhood and leaves Abel to be a single father! Also, Erika and Connor are expecting their first child! Episode 24: Ash Is Back...? So Ashley gets back in touch with Abel.... whilst he is spending time with Evie. Episode 25: Super Cute Daddy Playdate! Abel and Connor hang out together as a playdate with their daughters, Phoenix and Summer. Meanwhile, Lilith visits her boyfriend Jamie and they find out about Nathan! Seems like Jamie has a plan..... Episode 26: Birthdays & Tattoos? Its finally Phoenix's birthday and she looks like Wednesday Addams.....To show Phoenix how much she means to him, Abel decides to get his first tattoo dedicated to his daughter. Meanwhile, Lilith decides to take the next step with Jaime and he moves into the Villareal Mansion. Episode 27: The End of Emmax.... Its the end of an era as we say goodbye to power couple Emmax. Episode 28: I Did Not Agree to This..... Really Jilith? A baby?! Episode 29: Boy or Girl? We find out the gender to the Jilith baby. Plus, Abel decides to introduce his daughter Phoenix to his girlfriend Evie....whilst Phoenix goes through the bear stage. Episode 30: Fight! Fight! Fight! (9/10/18) Lilith gives Ashley what she deserves and kicks her butt! Finally! However, that doesn't mean Abel is off the hook for breaking Evie's heart...even though she has no idea what happened...... Episode 31: Broken....But Happy!? Finally deciding enough is enough with Ashley, Abel decides to end thing properly with her for good....as ell as also deciding to break up with Evie. Episode 32: Teenage Phoenix! Its time for Phoenix to become a teenager. At least Ashley had the decency to call her daughter on her birthday.....Phoenix is very cool. Episode 33: Sammy B's Birthday! Sammy B reaches childhood. Meanwhile, Phoenix is struggling with her anger... Episode 34: Phoenix's Secret Tattoo.... With things on the rocks with Abel, Phoenix decides to spend time with her mother, Ashley. Ashley being the influence that she is, allows Phoenix to have another tattoo! But it must be hidden so that Abel doesn't find out. Episode 35: You'll Never Guess Who Abel decides to find out if he is the father to his ex-girlfriend, Evie's daughter. However, is Pamela Abel's daughter or was she a cause of a one-night-stand with someone else? It turns out Evie spent the night with...Toby - Noelle's fiance' - after her break up with Abel! Episode 36: Kittens And...Tea... Abel wants to rekindle his relationship with Evie, but is in for a shock when he discovers she has married! Abel officially ends things with Evie, breaking his heart. Abel gets Phoenix a new black kitten after finding out their neighbour Holly Spicer's cat, has just had kittens. Episode 37: Sammy B's Birthday! (1/2/19) It's time for Sammy B to reach teenhood....and for Lilith to become an elder, but we stop her from ageing up just in time. Abel decides to visit Holly again, but with no surprise....she is on fire again! Poor Abel. Episode 38: Goodbye Jamie Street?!?! (2/4/19) Jamie is coming to end of his life! Poor Lilith and Sammy B! Plus Abel decides to make a move on Holly. Episode 39: One Of Them Dies?! (2/21/19) Abel, Holly, Sammy B, Lilith and Phoenix all head to the jungle. Some of them enjoy it more than others....Abel decides to propose to Holly and they become engaged! However.....Abel's PTSD causes him to have a heart attack! - the first ever in the series! - which sadly ends his life. Category:Windenburg Category:Episodes Category:Completed Series